Inspiration Point
by Mrs.Edward Anthony
Summary: What happens when Edward decides to drop some of those boundaries that he set in Eclipse? Will the things that Bella thinks will happen actually happen? R&R please. BellaXEdward.


**Chapter 1**

**Inspiration Point**

**B.p.o.v:**

**"Edward where are you taking me? You know that i hate surprises."**

**"Bella why do you hate my surprises so much they always as you put it turn out to be so 'Edward-ish-ly' good'."**

**"Edward how many times do i have to tell you if you if you would give me some fore warning as to what exactly the surprise is or at least just a little hint"**

** He seemed to have understood what i meant cause he turned to look at me and gave me that crooked smile that i love so much.**

**"Bella from now on i wil give you some type of hint. But just trust me this time please"**

**"ok"**

**" thank you" and with that he leaned over to kiss me and only then did i realize that we stopped somewhere and i had no idea where. Edward then had decided that it would be a good idea to try and surprise me with whatever his surprise was. And as he broke our kiss i turned to look out the windows. It was a beautiful view of Forks if that i s even possible. But anyways it was amazing and i and i noticed all the cars parked around us and the windows were all fogged up.**

**"Edward where are we?"**

**"Bella, welcome to inspiration point"**

** Inspiration Point I heard Mike talking about bringing Jessica up here a few nights ago. When he was talking about it he had a very odd looking smirk on his face. Uh-Oh. this could only mean one thing.**

**"Edward " i said in my sweetest voice "why are we here"**

**"i think that you can guess"**

**"Edward please just tell me"**

**"If you can't figure it out you must be trying really hard not to figure it out."**

**"Oh... i think i have a pretty god idea."**

**"Well then what is it?"**

**"Isn't this one of those make-out spots?"**

**"Yes"**

** I don't kno what to say to him we've never gone that far before. And i know that he's never gone there either. Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle probably told him about everything. Gosh i feel so left out the least Alice could have done would have been to tell me when somethig he planned was going to be well... unusually unusual. Yes i realized that all things i do with the Cullens are unusual. But what i mean is unusual for the Cullens.**

**"Bella"**

**"Yes Edward?"**

**" Are you ok?"**

**"Yes, why?"**

**"Well you look worried."**

**"I'm just... i don't know"**

** This must be some sort of joke Edward set those boundaries that said had to be enforced until i was changed and that's not until after graduation which isn't for another two weeks. **

**"Edward what about your boundaries?" i said after thinking about it.**

**"I decided since your willing to give up your 'soul' for me and leave Charlie and Renee. That the least i could do for you was lose som eof the boundaries."**

**"really" i asked hopeful**

**"Yes my love really"**

**"Oh--- Edward. I love you"**

**"i love you too Bella" he said before leaning into kiss me. i figured that since we hadn't done this before he would go slow but our kiss soon became a full out make-out. Oh this is to good to be true. I know that sooner or later it will end or stupid me will have to take a break from being dazzled by my sweet Edward. Curse his good looks. then his celll phoe started ringing. he broke our kiss to pull out his damn cell phone. Only to find that it was Alice.**

**"Damn her why does she always pick the worst times to call" Edward opened his phone and hit the silence button. Usually Edward answered his phone no matter what he was doing. i must really have him extreamly ocupied by my 'charm' as he calls it. Then my cell phone rings it never rings unless it is Edward or it is extreamly important. And since Edward is here with me that meant it must be really important. I pulled out the shiny pink RAZAR Edward gave had gotten me for my 18th birthday. The caller id said Alice. I opened my phone and pushed the answer button.**

**"What is it Alice?" I snapped**

**"Bella. OMG. i just had a vision and i need to talk to Edward, can you please put him on?" she said in a very excited tone.**

**"Yea hold on" i sighed and handed him my phone. "She wants to talk to YOU!"**

**"What Alice?"**

**"Did i interupt something?"**

**"Yea kinda!"**

**"Oh sorry but i just had a vision you and Bella where up at Inspiration Point and i saw that Mike And Jessica up thereand i told Emmett and he had an idea for a joke and we need your help. We think it would be funny to see him jealous."**

**"Well let me ask Bella"**

** Edward explained the plan to me i said sure as long as we could continue what we had started before. We saw the head lights of Alice's Porche coming up the hill and parked beside us. Alice rolled down one of the windows and Edward did the same. She threw a walkie talkie through the window and at the same time they both put their windows up.**

**"Alice we don't need these, i can read your mind you know."**

**"I know this is for Bella's benifit"**

**"Oh----ok"**

**"So ok you know what Bella?"**

**"what"**

**"We need code names"**

**"Yeah" this should be good."You could be Mrs. Emotional."**

**"OOO... love it" alice said "and you can be be... you can be Mrs. Hott2trott."**

**"ALICE!"**

**"what?" she asked inocently.**

**"What is that name suppost to mean?"**

**" Well you named me after Jasper's abilities so i named you after Edwards looks"**

**"ok whatever"**

**"Edward?"**

**"Yes love?"**

**"i was just wondering why you aren't protesting that name because it automatically makes you MR. Hott2Trott."**

**" i know and you wouldn't understand the meaning of it yet"Edward said as an evil smile broke across his perfect face.**

**"Yet what do you mean by that?"**

**"Oh you'll see LATER" Alice said with that same evil grin. **

**" i feel that everyone know something that i don't GAHH"**

**"Bella' love it's a surprise"**

**"UGH, Edward you are so mean" i said in a fake mad tone with a pout.**

**"Bella this surprise i worth the wait" Alice said and i think that i know what it is.**

**A/N: Review please and as with all of my other stories the first person to review each chapter will get to ask me one question pertaning to the story. Until next time...**

** -Mrs. Edward Anthony  
**


End file.
